Vampire Knight (yaoi)
by Wolfs child
Summary: A little story about Takuma and Senri and a little Zero and Kaname but that will be in later chapters and if you don't like boyxboy then don't read... plead RXR thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Takuma X Shiki

Chapter 1 - Meeting

We were at Cross Academy for some reason Kaname decided he wanted to go to school and that's how we wound up at this school I later realized that it was only to get to Cross's daughter Yuki. I sighed but put on a fake smile and handled everything that Kaname gave me to do which was usually a lot but I handle it since it was what I normally did anyway. I envied him that he could find someone to love and be loved in return, don't take me wrong I'm happy Kaname's found love I just wish I could find someone like that.

Kaname: "Takuma are you alright?"

Takuma: "I'm fine Kaname."

I had to be careful since Kaname could see through me since we've been living together since we were kids and it was hard to keep anything from him. Once we got to the school I was running around doing last minute things so I didn't realize that all the students had arrived and were in there rooms. When I walked into my room I noticed my roommate sitting on his bed reading a book and he looked up at me his maroon colored hair hiding his light blue eyes.

Takuma: "You must be my roommate, I'm Takuma Ichijo its nice to meet you."

Guy: "Senri Shiki."

Was all he said before going back to his book and I smiled one of my fake smiles at him before going to my bed and taking off my jacket and laying it on my bed before going to my dresser and getting a change of cloths and a towel. Then I headed into our bathroom and turned on the water and waited for it to heat up before getting in and washing myself. After a few minutes I got out and dried myself and changed into the cloths I brought in with me and placed my other cloths in the cloths bin and then walked out of the bathroom. However I walked out of the bathroom and into someone and when I backed up I looked up top see Shiki and I smiled one of my fake smiles at him.

Takuma: "Sorry Shiki-san."

He just shrugged and walked away and continued to talk to the person he was talking to and I walked back over to my desk and started to fill out the papers that Kaname asked me to finish for him. By the time I finished it was about four in the morning and I stood up and stretched and looked over at Shiki to see him asleep in his bed and I smiled before I turned off the light and crawled into bed and went to sleep. I woke up at six that night and got up and got dressed in our Night uniforms and then went to make sure Kaname was awake and he was so I excused myself. Then I went back to my room to see Shiki awake and getting ready and I smiled a fake smile at him before I walked over to my desk to get the papers for Kaname.

Shiki: "Are you alright Ichijo-san?"

Takuma: "Yes I'm fine and you can just call me Ichijo or Takuma if you want."

He nodded and I excused myself and walked out the door with the papers for Kaname and only when I was outside the did I let my mask fall and my body started to shake. After a few seconds I righted myself and placed my fake smile back on and walked to Kaname's room and knocked on the door. Once I was given permission I walked in and handed him the papers he'd asked me to look over and finish for him since he'd surprised me by telling everyone that I was to be the dorm vice-president.

Takuma: "Everything should be there Kaname-sama."

Kaname: "Takuma what have I told you, drop the title."

I was about to disagree but the look he gave me told me to keep my mouth shut and I just nodded looking at him and then he dismissed me and I left. So I walked back to my room to run right into someone again and I looked up to see it was Shiki and I smiled at him and walked into the room and over to my desk to get ready for class.

Shiki: "Ichijo are you sure your alright."

Takuma: "Hmm yeah I'm fine Shiki-san no need to worry."

I didn't sense him until he was behind me and when I turned around he pushed me up against the wall next to my desk and I looked at him shocked.

Shiki: "Tell me why your giving everyone fake smiles Ichijo."

Takuma: "I'm not..."

Shiki: "Yes you are!"

I looked at him shocked and wondered why he was so mad and I could see his eyes starting to turn red I froze and he moved closer to me.

Shiki: "Do not lie to me why are you using fake smiles?"

Takuma: "I'm not lying."

He brought his mouth near my neck and almost bit me and I shivered and tried not to look scared, I was actually more surprised than anything up until now Kaname had been the only one to see through my masks and yet my roommate who I've only just meet can see through them easily.

Shiki: "Then tell me why are you using fake smiles?"

Takuma: "..."

Shiki: "Takuma you'd better tell me before I ask your blood."

Takuma: "S-stop we have to go to class..."

Shiki: "Will you tell me why after class?"

Takuma: "..."

Shiki: "I'll come find you once class is over and you'd better tell me why."

He said before moving away from me and he walked into the bathroom and I grabbed my books and ran downstairs quickly placing my fake smile on and hiding what had just happened. Then once everyone was downstairs we all headed out to class with Kaname leading the way and we all took our seats and waited for the teacher to come in. I looked around at all the students and I saw Shiki sitting up front with a girl leaning on him and I smiled at him but when he looked at me he looked mad. I quickly looked away and sighed and Kaname looked at me but I shook my head giving him the hint that it was nothing. Then once class was over we all started walking back to the dorm room however once we were inside the gate we all went our separate ways. Shiki came up behind me and grabbed my arm and pulled me up to our room and locked the door before pulling me to his bed. He laid me down on the bed and looked into my eyes and pinned my hands down onto the bed when I tried to push him off of me.

Shiki: "No you don't your not getting up until you tell me why your using a fake smile with everyone."

Takuma: "I'm not..."

Shiki: "Yes you are! Do you remember what I told you earlier that if you didn't tell me I was going to ask your blood?"

He said going down to my neck and licking it and I shivered and was about to say something but his hand clamped down on my mouth stopping me from talking. Then he started sucking on my neck and licking it and I sucked in a breath but he didn't stop. After a few minutes of that he finally sank his fangs into my neck and I tried to suppress a moan as he sank his fangs in deeper and drew more blood and he brought up what I had been trying to hide from everyone. After a few minutes Shiki pulled his fangs out and then slid them back in and this time I couldn't hold back the moan and I could feel Shiki smirk against my neck. He moved his hand down my body and stopped it above the zipper of my pants and then he moved so it was above my dick and he pressed on it. I started to struggle again but he withdrew his fangs and cut his finger and used his blood like binds and bond my hands to the bed then he returned to my neck and started to lick up the blood from where his fangs had pierced me. Once the wounds were healed he pulled away and looked at me and smiled and then he brought his face close to mine to where our mouths were just inches apart.

Shiki: "You do have what Kaname-sama has Takuma."

Takuma: "What do you m-mean S-shiki?"

Shiki: "Because I love you."

Takuma: "Y-your l-lying..."

Shiki: "I'm not I really do love you."

He said before he brought his lips down on mine and kissed me and he asked for my permission and I gave it to him and he slipped his tongue into my mouth and explored it. Then I could feel his hands on my chest and I could feel him pulling up my shirt and pulling it over my head, after undoing my tie and tossing them all to the floor. Although he had to let go of my hands to get my shirt off and then he started kissing down my body stopping to play with my nipples and I moaned and he smiled at me. Then he traveled even lower and kissed just above my pants button and he kissed and sucked on my hip bone before popping the button and unzipping my pants. He then came back up and kissed me and I started to pull his tie off and then I started to unbutton his shirt but but he broke the kiss and pulled it off. He tossed it to the floor smiling at me and then he went for my neck again and then he started going lower again and I could feel my dick hardening and I pulled him to me and rubbed our dicks together and we both moaned. So he skipped the rest of the foreplay and removed my pants and my underwear and took my dick in his mouth and I almost came right then. Then he started to suck it while he was licking it and I kept moaning and I didn't even feel him push in one of his fingers into my anus. However when the second was added I felt it and began to squirm but then Shiki took all my dick in his mouth and swallowed. I was about to come when Shiki added the third finger and I started to feel uncomfortable. So Shiki climbed up my body leaving his fingers in me and kissed me and my body started to relax and he moved to my neck. Then he started to move his fingers in and out of my anus and I forgot about the uncomfortable feeling as the pleasure came back. Then when he thought I was stretched out enough he removed his fingers and lined himself up with my anus.

Shiki: "This will hurt a little but it'll go away I promise."

I just nodded not trusting my voice as he slowly slipped inside of me and he stopped letting me get used to him before he slowly started to thrust in and out of me. I kept moaning and he bit my neck really deep and I would have screamed loudly if Shiki hadn't covered my mouth with his hand. After a few more thrusts we both came and only then did he remove his fangs and I looked at him before I passed out. I woke later that night but I was laying on something warm but hard and when I looked up I saw it was Shiki who I was laying on and I blushed. When I tried to get up I couldn't and noticed that he had his arm wrapped around me and when I tried to get up he tightened his hold. Then my neck began to hurt and when I placed my hand over it I felt two holes where Shiki's fangs had pierced me. I looked over at the clock and it said that it was a little after five and I sighed its what I get for going to bed early...

Takuma: "Wait I don't remember going to bed."

Shiki: "That's because you passed out after we had sex since you've never done it before."

I jumped and looked up into Shiki's light blue eyes and blushed when he smiled at me and pulled me up and kissed me and then he kissed my neck where he had pierced me.

Shiki: "This will tell everyone you belong to me."

Takuma: "Who said I belong to you."

Shiki: "I've already marked you so there's not much you can do."

Takuma: "Why did you mark me?"

Shiki: "I already told you its because I love you and I don't want anyone else to take you."

Takuma: "Who is going to mark me without my permission?"

Shiki: "I don't know..."

Takuma: "Only you would others wouldn't be able to get that close."

Shiki: "Kaname-sama could."

Takuma: "Kaname is just an old friend of mine he wouldn't do it either he only thinks of me as a friend, we were raised together. Besides hes more interested in the chairman's daughter right now that's the only reason why we came to school."

Shiki: "Wow you sure do have it rough and I'm not removing the marking ."

I sighed and looked at him and he smiled at me and pulled me up for another kiss and I melted into it and then I remembered the time and tried to pull away but Shiki flipped our positions to where my back was on the bed. After a few minutes he pulled away and placed his neck next to my mouth and I looked at him shocked.

Shiki: "I took a lot of blood from you last night and you need to replace what you lost."

Takuma: "There's blood tablets."

Shiki: "Just drink or else I won't let you up."

Takuma: "Are you sure it'll complete the bond and I won't mark you."

Shiki: "Yeah I know and please mark me I don't want to belong to anyone but you."

I sighed and licked his neck and after a few seconds I bit into his neck and started drinking his blood and while I had my fangs inside him he cut his wrist so my fangs would lengthen and then he drove them in further and made the mark.

Takuma: "Why did you do that Shiki?"

Shiki: "I already told you I want to belong to you and only you since your my first love."

Takuma: "Well there's nothing we can do about it until our parents find out... Shoot what am I going to tell Kaname?"

Shiki: "Let me tell him after all I'm the one that did it."

Takuma: "But..."

Shiki: "No buts now go hop in the shower my love."

I was about to protest again but he kissed me and I couldn't help but agree and I sighed knowing I was getting weak even if it was only with him. However when I came out of the shower Shiki wasn't there and I sighed and put on my uniform and started getting ready for class when two arms wrapped themselves around me.

Takuma: "Hello Shiki."

Shiki: "Hello my love."

Takuma: "Where'd you go we have to start getting ready for class."

Shiki: "I told Kaname what happened last night."

I froze and he smiled and started kissing my neck and I started to unthaw and I knew that he would be the end of me and I smiled at him. Then I heard a knock at the door and Shiki let go of me to answer the door and it was Kaname and I blushed and pretended to be busy with getting ready for class.

Kaname: "Takuma relax I'm actually happy for you."

Takuma: "Huh?"

Kaname: "I'm happy that you found that you found someone to really love even if it was by force."

He said looking at Shiki and I smiled a real smile at them and Shiki smiled and clobbered me in a hug while Kaname just returned my smile.

Kaname: "Its about time you smiled for real."

Takuma: "Sorry I worried you Kaname."

Kaname: "Its fine Takuma just promise me that you'll be happy."

Takuma: "I promise although I don't think Shiki will let me be otherwise."

Shiki: "Taku please call me Senri..."

I couldn't help but smile at his behavior and it was a smile that I'd only shown Kaname when we were little and he walked over to us still smiling.

Kaname: "Shiki don't let Takuma loose that smile of his otherwise who knows what will happen to my friend."

Shiki: "I won't let him loose it Kaname-sama."

Kaname: "Just Kaname I don't like title's around friends or those about to become family."

I blushed and Kaname ruffled my hair and patted Shiki on the back before leaving smiling at us and I just shook my head and looked at Senri smiling.

Takuma: "Go get a shower Senri I wont leave without you I promise."

Shiki: "Ok my love."

I blushed and I knew that I would have to get used to him saying that and I sighed and started gathering up our stuff for class smiling as I did so. After a few moments Shiki came out dressed and ready for class and he took his books plus mine and my hand and lead us from the room and I couldn't help laugh at his antics. After a few minutes we ran into the girl that was leaning on Shiki in class last night and he smiled at her and called her over to us.

Shiki: "Rima! Guess what I finally did it!"

Rima: "Really so this was the boy you were always talking about?"

Takuma: "Huh?"

Shiki: "Rima! Shh!"

Rima: "Alright but you'd better tell him before I accidentally let it slip."

Shiki: "Rima!"

Shiki called out blushing while Rima walked away waving her hand and I couldn't help but smile at him and I leaned forward and kissed his check.

Takuma: "Come on or we'll be late for class."

Shiki: "Ok and I'll tell you about it later."

Takuma: "Alright Senri I'll trust you."

He smiled at me and I returned it happily and then we went to class and he surprised me by sitting next to me with Rima next to him since we could sit anywhere no one minded. Class was boring as usual but Senri surprised me yet again by leaning on me and taking my hand and intertwining our fingers together and he just kept smiling. Then we all paid attention to the lesson until class was over and then we all headed back to our dorm room.

Senri: "Taku can we go up to our room?"

Takuma: "Hang on I need to see if Kaname needs anything done first."

Senri: "Ok I'm going to go find Rima."

Takuma: "Alright I'll let you know when we can head upstairs."

Senri: "Ok!"

He said before kissing my check and then taking off to find Rima while I laughed and went to find Kaname to see if he needed anything. I noticed him by the stairs and called out to him and quickly walked over to him and asked him if he needed me for anything and he told me that he didn't but then he remembered that there was an E in town and he wanted me to take care of it. He gave me the address and then he started up the stairs again in clear dismissal and I smiled that was how Kaname dealt with with business he didn't like talking about. Then I used my mental link with Senri to tell him I was ready to head back and he appeared next to me shortly after.

Senri: "Lets go."

Takuma: "Ok, ok."

I said with a little laugh and he wrapped his arms around my arm and we walked up to our room together and I was actually content with being with him which really surprised me. When we got to our room I noticed that Shiki was acting strange so I placed my books down and walked over to him and had him look at me.

Takuma: "Whats wrong Senri."

Senri: "Don't get mad but I...I knew who you were before you came here..."

Takuma: "How did you know."

Senri: "I had seen you at a party with Kaname and I fell for you then and I tried to find you after but I couldn't...Rima finally found you a few years ago at a conference with Kaname and she taped it for me... Please don't be mad at me or Rima..."

Takuma: "Its ok I'm not mad at any of you its what brought you to me so that I could finally show my true smile and I love you for that after all you did everything just to find me and that means a lot to me."

He smiled and hugged me and I could feel him start to reach under my shirt and I stopped him smiling at him and then he looked at me hurt but I smiled.

Takuma: "Kaname wants us to extinguish an E in town and then I'm yours we have a pass for the whole day."

Senri: "Are you asking me on a date Taku?"

Takuma: "Maybe."

Senri: "Then lets go!"

Takuma: "Senri hang on lets at least get out of our uniforms."

Senri: "Huh? Oh yeah lets do that."

I smiled at him and then he ran over to his bed and started undressing and I went to my closet and started undressing and put on something that I could easily fight in but would also be easy to remove I grabbed my kitana and we headed out to the location Kaname gave me. We took care of the E and as we were about to leave another E ran in and before it could hurt Senri I ran in front of him without thinking and blocked the attack the attack hit my back and ripped it open a little and blood started to flow down my back and I winced.

Senri: "Takuma!"

I fell to the floor and I saw the E attacking again and I tried to block the attack again but this time Senri surprised me and used his blood whips to destroy the E. Then he kneeled down and held out his neck for me and I smiled at him and licked his neck before biting down and drinking his blood. The wounds healed but I still felt weak and Senri felt that and started getting worried.

Takuma: "Relax my love I'm fine nothings wrong I'm just a little tired."

Senri: "Taku why did you protect me?"

Takuma: "I didn't want to see you get hurt and my body moved before I knew it I was protecting you... that's when I realized that I love you."

Senri: "Taku... I love you to."

I smiled at him and we headed out and we went out to eat and Senri told me to wait for him at the restaurant saying he wanted to get me a surprise so I promised not to move. A few minutes after he left a couple girls showed up and started asking me if I would go out with them but I turned them all down. When I saw Shiki I got up and walked over to him and kissed him in front of everyone and then we walked out the door with me smiling and him blushing.

Senri: "Lets go back to the school... I think you've caused enough trouble today."

Takuma: "Alright but I thought my lover would be upset if he returned and saw me surrounded by a bunch of women."

Senri: "Ok you may be right."

I smiled at him and we walked back to the school and I sighed and then froze when I remembered my bloody cloths and looked at Senri who was looking at me worried.

Takuma: "My bloody cloths, the whole dorm will know and Kaname dear god..."

Just as I finished my sentence there stood Kaname in his pajamas and he ran over amd checked me over and he sighed and smiled at us.

Kaname: "I smelt Takuma's blood and came right away I'm glad your both ok."

Senri: "Taku got hurt defending me."

Takuma: "I didn't want him to get hurt."

Kaname: "Takuma your turning into me live your own life."

We all had to laugh at that and once we were inside Kaname took my shirt and jacket and tossed them into the fire and told me to do the same with my pants when we got upstairs and I told him I would. Then he helped Senri get me up to our room and then he left smiling and Senri helped me strip and toss the rest of my cloths into the fire and then he jumped me on my bed.

Shiki: "Lets just go to sleep."

Takuma: "Ok."

However before we could go to bed we heard someone knocking on our door so I got up and wrapped a robe around me and answered it to see Kaname.

Kaname: "I almost forgot you two have tomorrow off."

Takuma: "What about getting all the students up?"

Senri: "Why don't we do our morning routines and then take the rest of the day off?"

Kaname: "Sounds good do that and your free the rest of the day."

Takuma: "Alright Kaname."

So we all went to bed and woke up the next day got everyone up and then watched them leave and once they were outside the gate Shiki hugged me from behind and started to nibbling my bit spot. I moaned into his grasp and then he turned me around and kissed me and I would have continued but my stomach was letting me know of my hunger for food known.

Takuma: "Hang on Senri lets eat first ok?"

Shiki: "Ok Taku."

So we headed to the kitchen I was prepared to cook something but Shiki pointed out that the chef was still here so I asked him if he could make us something for breakfast. He did and we headed to the library to wait until it was ready and Senri sat down on one of the couch's and pulled me down on-top of him and I smiled at him before he pulled me down to kiss me. He kept kissing me and I could feel my body starting to heat up but I started to get light-headed and Shiki felt that and broke the kiss and brought my mouth to his neck.

Senri: "Seems you weren't sated last night."

Takuma: "No I was but the blood went to healing my wound not feeding me."

Senri: "That's right so take my blood now and then you'll feel better and we can continue having fun."

Takuma: "Alright my love."

He said smiling at me and I smiled and prepped his neck before I sank my fangs into his neck and drank his blood satisfying my thirst. Then I pulled my fangs out after a few minutes and licked his neck until the blood was gone was gone and then the chef walked in with our food and sat it down smiling at us. So we ate and talked about everything, things we liked, stuff we didn't, and we even talked about our families and past. Once we were finished I felt like I really knew Senri and I could feel he felt the same.

Senri: "Shall we head up to our room and finish what we were doing in here?"

Takuma: "You sure are insatiable Senri."

Senri: "Yep!"

I smiled at him and once we returned our plates to the kitchen we headed up to our room and Senri pulled me down on his bed and started kissing me. I smiled and broke the kiss and and he looked at me confused but I smiled and I moved down down his body and stopped just above his dick hidden in his pants. So I pulled his pants down with his underwear and once his hard dick was realiced I looked up at him and smiled. Then I took his dick into my mouth and liked it and I heard him moan and I hummed around his dick and licked it from base to tip. I felt him thread his fingers into my hair and I smiled and kept doing what I was doing and after a few minutes he came and I drank all his cum and before I swallowed it. Once I was done Senri pulled me up and kissed me and he placed me on the bed where my back was on the bed and he didn't even break the kiss. After a few minutes he pulled away and started pulling up my shirt and I let him pull it off me and tossed it to the floor. Then he moved down and licked my nipples and I couldn't hold back back a moan and he went lower and pulled off my pants and underwear as he went down and tossed them to the floor as well. Then he took my dick into his mouth and drove me wild until I came in his mouth and then he started to prepare me until he thought I was loose enough and then he slid inside me. I couldn't help but moan relentlessly and Senri smiled and when he hit something deep inside me I screamed out in pleasure and Senri smiled.

Senri: "Takuma make me your mate please."

Takuma: "Alright... Ah! Senri!"

So we licked each others neck and bit into them marking each other as our chosen mate and then we both came shortly after and then we realiced each other. Then I felt an electric current run through my body and stop just above my heart and when I looked down I saw a blood red rose with lightening all around it. My name was in gold above the rose while Senri's was below the rose in the same color and I looked at Senri and smiled. The same symbol appeared on the back of Senri's right hand and he smiled at me and then his phone went off and he sighed and I smiled at him.

Takuma: "Answer it and then join me in the shower."

Senri: "Alright love."

He pulled out of me and I moaned at the lose but I got up and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower and got in. After a few minutes Senri got in behind me and me and surprised by hugging me and he was smiling and I was about to ask him why but he kissed me. After a few minutes he realiced me and I smiled at him and he kissed my seal and I shivered and he looked up at me.

Senri: "Lets get out love there's something I want to do."

Takuma: "Alright you go on and get out I need to finish washing my hair."

Senri: "Alright love."

So he got out and dried off and walked out of the bathroom and then I heard him talking to someone as I quickly finished and got out and got dressed in a loose shirt and dress jeans. After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door and went to see who it was and when I opened it I noticed it was Kaname.

Takuma: "Kaname why are you here?"

Senri: "Come on in Kaname."

Senri walked over to me and pulled me back into the room and smiled at me while Kaname walked in and shut the door smiling at me. Then Senri walked over to his desk and pulled out something making me even more confused and then he walked back over to me.

Senri: "Taku I know we've only known each other for about a year but I don't want to be separated from you and I think Kaname doesn't want you to be left alone again... So I'm going to ask you..."

Kaname: "Yes I don't want him left alone again but hurry up and out with the question Senri!"

Senri: "Ok, ok Takuma Ichijo will you marry me."

He got down on his knee and held out a box with an engagement ring in it and I gasped and covered my mouth and smiled at him as a few tears escaped my eyes as I nodded to Senri.

Takuma: "Of course I'll marry you Senri."

Senri smiled as did Kaname and Senri slipped on the ring onto my engagement finger and then Kaname congratulated us smiling. I blushed and Kaname found it really cute and then Senri's hand moved and the mark was seen and Kaname asked if he could see it and I blushed further.

Kaname: "Hmm I've only seen these a couple times and its only when the two are born soulmates that a symbol like this is made."

Takuma: "Yeah I read a few books about it but I never thought it was real."

Kaname: "I have a book about all this and I'll give it you to read later Takuma."

Takuma: "Thanks Kaname."

Senri: "Taku..."

Takuma: "Don't worry I belong to you and if I find anything I'll let you know."

He smiled and then Kaname had to go back to class but he said that he was going to be late since he needed to talk to the headmaster about something and that I would be in charge until he got back and then he left. I smiled and looked at my ring and then at Shiki and he returned it and then his phone went off again and he sighed and realiced me. When he answered it he looked at me and then he smiled and I blushed looking away.

Senri: "Yeah he's right here with me."

I looked at him and he smiled at me and I went to my desk and began to brush my hair and then I felt someone take the brush and looked back to see Senri.

Senri: "I wanna do it Taku."

Takuma: "Alright my love."

He smiled and started brushing my hair while talking on his phone and then we heard a knock and I called out for them to come in and it was Rima.

Rima: "Hey guys nice tat Shiki."

Shiki: "Rima its not a tattoo."

She looked at us and smiled and I couldn't help but blush while Senri continued brush my hair smiling contentedly and she smiled at both of us.

Rima: "I'm glad that you two found each other."

Senri: "Thanks Rima"

Takuma: "I'm sure you'll find someone special to Rima-san."

Rima: "Thanks Takuma."

I nodded smiling at her and I saw her blush and Senri smiled at me and then she left in a daze and Senri finally finished brushing my hair.

Senri: "I have a photo shot later today will you please come with me?"

Takuma: "We'd have to make sure Kaname is back before and that we have his permission first love."

Senri: "Ok!"

So we spent the next hour just picking out clothes well Senri did for me just in case I could go with and he wanted me to look my best and I smiled at him. When Kaname got back and we asked him and we asked him and he gave us permission so I went with Senri to his work. However I didn't expect what I thought when I got there instead of just watching Senri do his shoot they had me join him. When they saw the tattoos they wanted to capture pictures of it and Senri smiled at them and right when the picture was taken he kissed me. Everyone loved the picture and it was used in the magazine and we were given a copy of it. I blushed when I saw the picture and Senri smiled since it was popular and the modeling agency kept calling him to ask if we could do another and to see if I would a model. When Kaname heard he told me to take the job and I sighed and finally agreed to Senri who kept begging me and became a model who only worked with him but he didn't seem to mind that. Everyone was sending letters, emailing and calling the agency asking who I was and so I made my first debut with Senri. However none of us were ready for what happened next, I was called home by my grandfather but when I got there no one was around. A maid led me deep under the house and to a room where my grandfather was and when I walked in I was knocked out. Senri was in class while this happened and when he couldn't feel me no more he all but ran from the room if Kaname hadn't seen the change in his eyes he wouldn't have been able to stop him.

Kaname: "Mr. Ross Shiki and I need to leave, I need Senri to help me with something while Takuma is away."

Mr. Ross: "Of course Kaname-sama."

Then they left the room and hurried to the headmasters room room while Shiki kept getting more and more worried since he couldn't find me. While they were discussing a plan of action Shiki felt pain go through his body and fell to his knees holding his arms.

Kaname: "'Shiki!"

Shiki: "There hurting Taku...urg!"

Cross: "We have to hurry Zero, Yuki you two go with them and bring Takuma-san back."

Yuki: "Yes sir I just hope he's ok."

Kaname: "We'd all better hope that for Shiki's sake."

Zero: "Why?"

Shiki: "Because if one part of the blood-bond dies the other will want to follow suit."

They all gasped and Yuki started crying and then they all hurried and left all except Cross who went to the classroom where all the night class was at and told them that Kaname had to leave and he left Aido in charge till he got back. They all arrived at my grandfathers and walked in Shiki could smell my trail and lead them to were I had been.

Senri: "He should be in here somewhere."

Kaname: "Be careful Asato Ichijo cannot be trusted."

Asato: "Very good everyone welcome to my home."

Senri: "Where is Takuma."

Asato: "He's right here."

He said as he opened a curtain and they saw me dangling from the ceiling by chains with blood dripping down my body and my cloths in taters.

Senri: "Takuma!"

He was about to run to me but Zero stopped him and pointed to the floor where a hunter trap was laid and then they all turned to Asato.

Kaname: "This is treason Asato realice Takuma at once!"

Asato: "I'm sorry but I cant do that since he's waking up."

They all turned around to see someone coming out of the box that was under me and he looked a lot like me and he looked at Asato mad.

Guy: "Ichijo didn't I tell you to destroy my body years ago?"

Asato: "No you told my great grandfather that and he didn't listen to you and since I brought you back you have to listen to me."

Guy: "I listen to no body Ichijo and you'd risk your own grandson just to bring me back."

He said looking up at me and when he saw the marking his eyes widened and he looked around and saw the same marking on Shiki's hand. He stood up and ripped me out of the chains and brought my body over to Shiki who looked at him shocked.

Guy: "How dare you try and take away someone else's blood mate you know that's forbidden... Young man there is only one way to save him now."

Shiki: "What is it? Please tell me?!"

Guy: "I have to give him my life... Which means he'll become a pureblood."

Senri: "Why would you do something like this?"

Guy: "Because I lost my blood-mate and I know how it feels too loose someone you really care about... He keeps hoping you'll be ok even after all this."

Yuki: "How do you know that?"

Guy: "I read his mind before I awoke and all he could think about was you young one he really loves you."

Senri: "Can you really bring him back?"

Guy: "Yes but everyone will have to leave except the young one but before that."

He got up and walked over to Asato and ordered him to never mess with me or Shiki or anyone ever again and to let us led the life we wanted. He had no choice but to obey his order and then Kaname escorted him and everyone else outside the door except Shiki.

Guy: "Alright little one I need your blood..."

He continued to give orders to Senri who obey without question and after a few hours I opened my eyes again and looked around to see Shiki and he clobbered me in a hug crying.

Takuma: "S-Senri w-what happened..."

Senri: "Your ancestor was a pureblood and he brought you back and now where both purebloods!"

Takuma: "What?!"

Senri: "Yeah he needed my blood since I'm your blood-mate and he said once everything was done I'd be transformed as well since my blood would also be changed and it woke up the Kuran blood that had been sleeping in me thanks to me being cousins with Kaname."

Takuma: "Does Kaname know this?"

Senri: "I don''t know you just woke up and your ancestor said that you'd need blood when you woke up so you wouldn't attack them by accident."

Takuma: "Alright."

I said licking his neck and sucking on it before biting it and sinking my fangs into his neck and drank his blood and I stopped after a few gulps. Then we walked outside and Kaname smiled at me and hugged me smiling and I couldn't help but hug him back. Then we let each other go and Kaname smiled at us and we all decided to head back home after telling Asato to never interfere with our personal lives again.

Kaname: "Alright lets go I'll help you train your pureblood powers both of you..."

Shiki: "Kaname I'm your... umm..."

Kaname: "I know your my uncle Rido's child."

Takuma: "Kaname there's something else Rido isn't buried anymore he's in the basement but in a different room."

Rido: "Not any more young one."

We all froze as Rido walked out of the house and over to us and I got in front of Senri my eyes turning red and Rido stopped and looked at me and saw the seal.

Rido: "Well, well looks like my son has done something useful now come here Senri."

Sparks of electricity surrounded both Senri and me and he looked at me shocked and Senri wrapped his arms around me and smiled at me.

Takuma: "I'm not going to let you take Senri so you can hurt him again you should be ashamed of what you did Rido!"

Kaname: "Takuma is right is right uncle you should be happy that you married Shiki's mother and had a child you should have been happy with that why do you want to destroy everything?"

Rido: "Relax I've already been yelled at by him and I don't need fifty people yelling at me trying to calm his anger is enough."

Takuma: "Who are you talking about?"

He pointed at me and we all looked at him confused and he just smiled at me and my lightening died down a lot and Rido walked over to me ignoring the electric current and he did something that surprised us all he hugged me.

Senri: "Dad are you ok?"

Rido: "It was Takuma's ancestor who knocked some sense into me and he can be pretty convincing when he wants to be."

Then he realiced me and saw the matching seal on Senri's hand and smiled and he took off his jacket and wrapped it around me.

Rido: "That should do until we can get you some better cloths."

Takuma: "Ummm thanks Rido."

He smiled and walked over to Kaname and bowed to him and we all looked at him shocked but he didn't get up from that position.

Kaname: "Rido what are you..."

Rido: "I want to apologize for bringing you back and for killing Haruka and Jurri and for trying to kill you I see the error of what I was trying to do."

Zero: "What do you mean Rido?"

Rido: "Takuma's ancestor Shiro Ichijo showed me what happens when you try to destroy the world..."

I grabbed my head as a memory came up and I saw threw his eyes all the destruction that happened when someone tried to rule the world. I fell to my knees holding my head and a few tears escaped my eyes as I saw a body start to disintegrate in Shiro's arms and when I came back my head was against Senri's chest and he was glaring at his father and I looked at Kaname and he was talking to Rido, Yuki, and Zero.

Takuma: "He's telling the truth Shiro just showed me that once you loose someone dear to you, you loose all thought and go on a rampage however Rido was just before that happened when he was put to sleep! If he had lost someone dear he wouldn't have been able to talk or feel anything until everything was gone!"

Kaname looked at me shocked and I groaned clenching my head and Senri rubbed my back hugging me tighter in case his dad tried anything.

Kaname: "Are you sure Takuma?"

Takuma: "Yes he just showed me what happened when his blood-mate was killed, when everything was gone only then did he stop and when he looked around he was crying."

Kaname: "Very well you may come with us I will try you once we get back to the Academy."

He nodded and we all headed back to Cross although I don't remember much of it I woke up in the school's infirmary and when I looked to my right I saw Senri sitting there smiling at me. When he saw I was awake I could see his eyes fill up with love as he leaned down and kissed me and then he called the nurse in. The nurse checked me over before leaving to call Kaname and tell him that I had awoken.

Senri: "Kaname made everyone who came here to call him if you woke up love."

Kaname: "That's right I'm glad your ok Takuma your in the school's infirmary your still weak from what happened so I pulled you out of school for a few days."

Takuma: "How long have I been asleep?"

Senri: "Only a few days love."

I smiled at him and then Kaname began to ask me about what happened and about Shiro's powers and if I could feel anything different. I told him that I could and the lights began to dim and Senri smiled at me and I tried to pull in the power again. Kaname just smiled at me and I had Senri help me sit up and I looked at Kaname who was looking around smiling and then at me and I blushed a little.

Takuma: "What happened to Rido?"

Kaname: "Rido is staying with me in my room and true to his word he started repenting everything he hasn't stopped apologizing yet."

Senri: "Yeah he even called mom and she came by that day and they talked he's going to help her."

Takuma: "That's good Senri."

We were all talking when Rido walked in so he got to see his sons true smile and he smiled at that and then he walked in and looked at Senri.

Rido: "Well when shall we plan the wedding you two?"

Kaname smiled as I blushed and Senri took my hands and Rido saw the ring on my finger and I smiled at Senri and I noticed it was getting darker again and reeled it in. Then the room smelled like roses and a few roses appeared next to the bed and Rido smiled at me.

Rido: "Roses were his specialty so you'll have full control over them."

Takuma: "You know my ancestor?"

Rido: "Yes we were friends before just like you and Kaname are now, only you didn't go on a nervous break-down and kill all humanity like Shiro and nearly kill your best friend."

Senri: "Is that true dad?"

Rido: "Yeah it was about the time Kaname was first born so he doesn't know but I'm sure he was told stories."

Kaname: "Yes that is why pureblood bonds are sacred."

Rido: "Yes."

I looked at Senri and he was looking at his dad and I smiled at him and I could feel myself drifting again and looked around at everyone and Kaname noticed and asked Rido if they could talk outside for a minute.

Takuma: "Go talk to him love."

Senri: "But... I..."

Takuma: "Go on I'm going back to sleep I promise not to leave until your back love you need to clear up any uncertainties."

Senri: "Ok I'll go and talk to him good-night love."

Takuma: "Good-night."

He kissed me before he left to go talk to his dad and he turned out the lights as he did and I feel into a peaceful sleep well until I felt someone enter the room. I sat up and I noticed it wasn't Senri and my lightning power surrounded me and I saw rose petals all over the room. So I got up on shaking legs and went to the door and out it hoping to find someone but I couldn't find anyone so I carefully walked back to the dorms since I was on campus and I saw Senri in the living room and walked in. If Senri hadn't rushed to me I would've hit the floor and he picked me up and sat me down next to Rido.

Senri: "What are you doing out of the infirmary?"

Takuma: "Someone came in and left the room filled with rose petals and I didn't know the presence and none of the school nurses were there."

Rido: "Hmmm that is strange I'll get my nephew and well go take a look, son take your fiance upstairs and look after him well finish talking later."

Senri: "Ok dad."

So he picked me up again and carried me up to our room and laid me on his bed and crawled in with me and I grabbed his shirt tightly and fell asleep. I could feel Senri combing his fingers threw my hair and it lulled me further into sleep and I dreamed of my ancestor and his lover who looked a lot like Senri so I started wondering who had been my ancestor's lover. I felt something was wrong and opened my eyes and looked around I noticed I was again alone surrounded by rose petals and Senri was gone and after a few minutes Rido walked in.

Rido: "Where's my son."

Takuma: "I don't know I woke up and he wasn't here and it was like this and it was the same in the infirmary."

Rido: "Really?"

Takuma: "Yes..."

Rido: "Ok let me help you get changed then well go see Kaname."

I looked at him confused but nodded and he helped me change and then we went to Kaname's room and he laid me down on the armchair and then told Kaname what had happened. While that was happening I fell asleep and Shiro called out to me and brought me to him and he brought me to a room I've never been in.

Shiro: "Takuma welcome to our home."

Takuma: "What do you mean?"

Shiro: "This is my house but it belongs to you now you'll know where it is."

Takuma: "Why did you call me?"

Shiro: "Someone who tried to make me his is trying to do the same to you the petals are his calling since I control the rose."

Takuma: "But why would he take Senri?"

Guy: "So he can kill him and make you his."

I looked up as a new figure came into view and it was someone that I knew but also didn't know and he walked over and sat down next to Shiro.

Shiro: "This is Dimitri he was my bond-mate before he was killed that is why you know him."

Dimitri: "He looks a lot like you love."

Takuma: "He is my ancestor but why didn't he just come after me?"

Dimitri: "Because he wants to take the seal from Senri and give it to himself."

Shino: "But if he does that it will kill Senri."

Takuma: "How do I find Senri?"

Dimitri: "I'll guide you if he's still at his old place."

Takuma: "Wouldn't be easier to take over my body for a short time and take me there."

Dimitri: "I can't if I take over your body for any short amount of time it could have consequences on you."

Takuma: "Alright I understand."

Shiro: "Be careful young one."

I nodded and I woke up and looked at Kaname and Rido who were still talking and I looked at the roses in the room and smiled and asked them if they would find Senri and protect him and they nodded and vanished. I looked at Kaname who was looking at me shocked along with Rido and I blushed.

Rido: "How did you do that?"

Kaname: "He has control over the roses but to make them disappear."

Rido: "He's just like his ancestor always doing things that are beyond that of a pureblood."

I could feel Shiro bringing up a memory so I let him knowing until he as ready to pass over he would keep doing this and he showed me that he wasn't just any pureblood he had been a prince and would have been king once he and Dimitri got married.

Takuma: "He was a prince..."

Kaname: "What?"

Rido: "Now that you mention it he did say that once."

Takuma: "That's why he could do things that were beyond that of a pureblood."

Rido: "Yea that would explain it."

Takuma: "We need to leave Shiro's lover Dimitri's spirit is inside me and he thinks he might know where he is but we need to hurry or the past will repeat itself."

Kaname: "Alright lets go and save my cousin."

Rido: "Come on kid I'll give you my power so you can help out."

I looked at him confused and he picked me up again and carried me across his chest so I could give directions and still be protected until we found Senri. When we got to the place Dimitri said and when we got there I got down from Rido's arms and ran inside and followed my instincts down to the basement where I saw Senri covered in blood. I ran to him and sighed when I noticed he was still breathing and unstrapped him and tried to wake him.

Guy: "He's not going to wake anytime soon Shiro unless you become mine."

Takuma: "Shiro died my names Takuma Ichijo."

Guy: "Like I'll believe that with him standing right in front of me."

Kaname: "He's telling the truth that is Takuma the one your looking for died about three years ago."

Guy: "Quiet lying to me!"

Rido: "Its no lie young man Shiro is dead he died to protect those two blood-bonded mates."

I looked at Senri and held my wrist up to his mouth but he didn't react so I bite into my wrist and filled my mouth with blood and kissed Senri. However when I tried to pull away a hand stopped me and he nicked my tongue and more blood spilled into his mouth. After a few minutes he let go of me and aloud me to sit up and I smiled at him as he fixed me with his beautiful light blue eyes. He smiled at me and I helped sit him up and Kaname and Rido both looked at us and smiled and the guy that had kidnapped Senri looked at us shocked.

Guy: "How did you wake him up?!"

We smiled and showed him our identical seals and he looked shocked and Senri laid his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me.

Rido: "A soul-mates blood can heal any wound on the one there soul-bonded to."

Kaname: "And for trying to kill them your punishment will be to die since you not only targeted one but two pureblood's."

Rido: "Takuma why don't you take Senri upstairs and take care of him."

Takuma: "Ok."

So I helped Senri to stand and we headed upstairs and out the door and into the forest and I placed Senri up against a tree and before I could do anything he pulled me onto his lap and started licking my neck.

Takuma: "Hang on Senri."

So he stopped and looked at me and I could tell his control was slipping so I downed the box of tablets I had and then nodded to him and he smiled and brought my neck to his mouth again. He started licking it up and down again and then he bite it hard making me wince and he started drinking, and I started combing my fingers through his hair hoping to help him I could feel the roses surround us and sheltered us from the world around us. After a while he stopped and I passed out against him since he took a little to much and he passed out against the tree from the wounds he had received and when Kaname and Rido found us they smiled.

Rido: "I see why you were so protective of them before nephew."

Kaname: "Takuma was always abused by his grandfather so I thought Senri could help him."

Rido: "But you never thought it end up like this did you?"

Kaname: "No I didn't but lets get these two home and into there rooms."

Rido: "Right you take Takuma and I'll get my son."

Kaname nodded and picked me up and then Rido picked up Senri and we headed back to school and once we got there all the night class students rushed out to us. They all smiled relieved and lead Kaname to our room opening the doors for him and Rido.


	2. Chapter 2

_Takumi X Shiki_

_Chapter 2 - The Wedding._

_When I woke up a few days later I was laying on Senri's chest and I blushed and sat up slowly trying not to wake him considering what happened that night. Then I heard Senri start to wake up and I smiled at him happily and he returned it and then we heard someone knocking on the door and I got up and answered it to see that it was Kaname. _

_Kaname:__ "How are you two feeling?"_

_Takuma:__ "Better but still a little tired."_

_Kaname:__ "That's understandable since you gave Senri a lot of your blood so your taking the next two days off, both of you are."_

_Takuma:__ "But Kaname..."_

_Kaname:__ "No buts Takuma I don't want you to get hurt especially since you still look a little pale."_

_Takuma:__ "Alright I understand I'll relax for a while with Senri."_

_Kaname:__ "Don't forget a model needs to take care of there bodies."_

_I blushed when he mentioned that remembering the picture that we took that made me so popular with everyone the picture of Senri kissing me. Kaname just smiled and patted my back happily and then pushed me back towards the bed happily and then Senri wrapped his arms around me. _

_Senri:__ "Don't worry Taku everything will be ok so long as were together nothing bad will happen."_

_Takuma:__ "I know Senri I just hope that Kaname will find his true love."_

_Senri:__ "What do you mean?"_

_Takuma:__ "Its just that the way he looks at Yuki isn't the same way that we look at each other and the same could be said for Yuki, its mostly like there siblings or something. However when he looks at Zero its different and Yuki and Sayori look at each other the way we do urg its so confusing."_

_Senri:__ "Calm down love well just have to give them all a little push."_

_Takuma:__ "Don't do anything that will bet you into trouble Senri."_

_Senri:__ "I wont love."_

_He said as he kissed my check smiling and then we laid back down and within moments I was fast asleep again and Senri smiled at me knowing I was tired since I had given him a lot of my blood. It was hard to be away from Senri especially since my new powers would come out without me knowing and he'd be the one to help me keep control of them. We were both still new to tjhe pureblood ways so it was hard for us to be around our friends since that meant if we got mad at them the just looking into our eyes could knock them to the floor and we didn't want that. We were working hard to keep our powers in check and we realized how hard it was for Kaname to keep his in check as well. I was really happy being with Senri and I also knew that I needed to check out the house that Shiro had told me about. When I told Senri about it he said that we could see if Kaname would allow us to go now since were supposed to be resting. Surprisingly he allowed us to go and check it out since it was close and when we got there the palce was beautiful it looked just like an old victorian mansion. It looked like it was still in good shape and the paint was still good the paint was a soft blue looking color that matched with the dark blue shutter's. I walked to the door and Shiro showed me where the key would be hidden away at so that only one of his decendents could find it. So I grabbed it and unlocked the door and placed it on my key-ring before entering the house and we looked around really surprised it seemed like alomst everything was alright. It seemed like a lot of the things were alright and undamaged and there was only a few things that were damaged but could be replaced. We walked around the house and when I got to Shiro and Dimitri's old room and when I walked in it almost seemed like they had come home. I walked over and sat down on the bed only to be pulled into another talking session with Shiro and Dimitri and they seemed really happy._

_Shiro:__ "Its really good to be back home..."_

_Dimitri:__ "Yea it is."_

_Shiro:__ "Now we can finally rest in peace knowing that you'll be alright with Senri in our home."_

_Dimitri:__ "You will be given all our memories so be ready for that Takuma and live a happy life unlike we could."_

_Takuma:__ "I will and I hope you two find happiness in heaven."_

_They nodded and then vanished and the memories poured into my mind of everything that happened between them and I realized that I was just like him before I meet Senri. I had always kept up a fake happy life until I had meet Senri and he turned my world upside down and showed me true happiness. When I woke up again I was laying down on the bed with Senri sitting next to the bed looking upset and when I sat up I realized that I had been crying. _

_Takuma:__ "Don't worry Senri, Shiro and Dimitri were just saying good-bye they have ascended to heaven and Shiro showed me all of his memories."_

_Senri:__ "So there both gone?"_

_Takuma:__ "Yes leaving us there home and the lives they couldn't live."_

_He just smiled at me and hugged me crying a little and then we finished looking around the room and I found the crowns that Shiro had hidden away for there coronation for when they had gotten married. Since that was how it was back then they had always had married first and then had there coronation a few days later or the night of the wedding since they would have the wedding during the day. However it was also different when it concerned vampires since we thrived at night and not during the day like humans did. I smiled and walked over to Senri and placed the crown for Dimitri over his head smiling and was surprised that it fit perfectly as was he. Then I tried on Shiro's to find that it fit me as well and I looked at Senri surprised wondering if Shiro had thought this far already and knew that he would be dead before his coronation. I sighed and took off the crown and placed it back and started looking through everything in the room and found a bunch of jewlery that belonged to them and a bunch of notes. As well as letter's to one another during a war that happened a long time ago with the council. I read it all the way through and was surprised to find out that the council were the ones that had started the fight since they didn't approve of two men marring especially since they were purebloods. I carefully put the letters into the bag we brought with us and after we finished going over everything we locked up our new home and headed back to Cross and once we got there I immediately headed up to Kaname's and pounded on the door. I waited for him to open up since it was a little earlier than the normal time for him to wake up and when I told him that it was important he allowed me to enter his room. When I gave him the letters he was beyond shocked and a vase exploded in the room and I jumped a little since I had rarely seen Kaname loose his control. _

_Kaname:__ "They were just trying to keep them from being together when there was no other female pureblood around! They just didn't want anyone to have a happy life just so that the pureblood line would continue!"_

_I jumped when the window broak and then my powers came out and roses were everywhere creating a peaceful aroma in the room and calming down Kaname which made me sigh._

_Takuma:__ "Relax Kaname we can change that now."_

_Kaname:__ "How?"_

_Takuma:__ "By Senri and getting married while we were at our house we found two crowns that fit us perfectly which means that..."_

_Kaname:__ "That they were meant for you..."_

_Takuma:__ "Exactly and my grandfather would think twice about murdering his only grandson especially with two pureblood ancestor's watching over us, plus three strong vampire hunter's if we can get them to go along with it."_

_Kaname:__ "Right plus they wouldn't try to attack two brand new pureblood vampire's right away..."_

_I nodded and we started coming up with a plan and Kaname told the night dorm to behave during class and to come straight back here after classes since he wouldn't be with them. Then the four of us headed up to the headmaster's office and knocked on the door hopeing that Cross would go along with our plan. We were also hoping that he would get Zero and Yagari to help us out with our little plan. When we told him what we had planned he was more than willing to help us out and he even got Zero and Yuki into the room and once they heard our plan Yuki immediately wanted to help but Zero didn't seem so sure. He said that he would think about it and then he walked off like usual and then Cross told us that he would talk to Yagari for us and let us know his know his answer. Then we left and I looked at Kaname knowing he wanted to go after Zero and smiled at him and sighed knowing that it was probably about the time Zero needed to feed. _

_Takuma:__ "Go on Kaname its about time you let your own heart do the talking."_

_Kaname:__ "What do you mean?"_

_Takuma:__ "You've changed how you look at Yuki its now how you look at Zero so go on Kaname tell him how you feel I'm sure he feels the same way."_

_Senri:__ "Ah! Its because they look at each other the same way right?"_

_I nodded and then Kaname blushed and walked away heading towards Zero's position so the three of us headed back to the dorm smiling knowing that he's going to be happier from know on. It was the next day when we heard from Cross telling us that Yagari would help as would Kaito which surprised us since he hated vampire's. However he had told Cross that he would help to put an end to all this senseless killing and so that he could avenge his brother and with our help that would come true. It seemed that he didn't hate us as much as he hated the vampire council for letting all the other vampire's run free doing what-ever they wanted to do. So he decided to make a truce with us for now and deal with one problem at a time so know we would have four powerful vampire hunter's. So all we had to do was find a powerful vampire priest and decide who we wanted at the ceremony and everything to go with it. We decided to have it at our new place since the place was big enough we just needed a little bit of time to clean up the place for the wedding. So during our break we all headed up to the house and cleaned it up and had it ready for the wedding it tookk us about three days but we had it ready and live-able which made us all happy. I was really happy that I was finally going to be marring Senri after all this time and I was really happy with him and I knew my grandfather couldn't do anything to stop this. Since Shiro had already told him to stop meddeling in my life I was really thankful for that and for the house they had left for us it was truely the best wedding gift. Yuki and the other's help set up for the wedding which was in two days they had seperated me and Senri and told us that we weren't aloud to talk mind-to-mind either. They told us it was to prevent any bad luck with our marriage and neither did we so we did as they wished for now and he was with Kaname and the boys at the moment helping him with everything he needed to do. While I was helping the girls set up our wedding the alter would be in the throne room which is also where the crowning ceremony would happen. It would happen right after the wedding and I was happy about it we had white roses all around and pink and white ribbons down the chairs that we had linning the throne room. We even had balloons floating in the air tied down with ribbons and it really looked like a princess wedding and I was really happy and we even decorated the entire house. It was a lot of fun to decorate it and to have fun while we did was an extra bonus for us. _

_Takuma:__ "There all done."_

_Yuki:__ "Not yet we still have a few last minute things."_

_Ruka:__ "However those will have to be done tomorrow."_

_Takuma:__ "...huh..."_

_They just smiled at me and started planning something and I sighed and carefully snuck away happily and went over everything making sure to check the last minute things. I couldn't wait to see Senri but I knew that would have to wait until the day after tomorrow and I sighed looking towards the school. Then I got a text from Kaname saying that I would have him, Ichiru, Aido, Ruka, Yuki, and Maria as my groomsmen while Senri would have Zero, Kaito, Kain, Rima, Sayori, and Seiren as his groomsmen. I told him that I would let the girls know about the line-up and that's what I did and then we made sure they all had the right outfits and everything else. Then when the wedding came I was a nervous wreck hopeing that nothing bad would happen today and that we would be able to have a peaceful wedding. After a few moments Yuki and Rima came back into the room I was using as my dressing room for the wedding and they had a few things with them._

_Rima:__ "Something new."_

_She had went and bought a beautiful rose bracelet that had roses all around it and it looked like they were almost alive and it was a unique gift since my power was that of roses now. _

_Yuki:__ "Something borrowed."_

_She said as she placed a small hair comb into my hair that had already been done up to place in the veil and it was a beautiful green comb with small red diamonds in it._

_Kain:__ "Something old."_

_We all jumped when Kain entered into the room and we smiled at him as he walked over with something in his hands and it looked like it would break at any moment. _

_Kain:__ "I had to beg my parents to let me borrow this for today."_

_He started to unfold the cloth it was in and we all gasped at what was inside, it was a very old but very beautiful gold necklace with lots of jewels in it and he carefully placed it on me._

_Takuma:__ "I'll take very good care of it Kain thank you."_

_He nodded smiling at me and he placed the box it came in back into his pocket and then when I stood up he literally did a double take and smiled at me._

_Kain:__ "Wow! Senri is going to be in hell until the night's over."_

_Yuki:__ "I know right."_

_Takuma:__ "Huh? Why?"_

_Riuka:__ "You haven't seen yourself yet have you?"_

_I shook my head no and Yuki escorted me over to a floor length mirror and when I looked into the mirror I was shocked I didn't look like my usual self at all. I was decked out in a full white tux and a red tie with my hair pinned back with the small veil that the girls and gotten me pinned into my hair with Yuki's comb. The necklace Kain let me use made the whole outfit stand out a lot more than it did before and I was shocked by that. Then Ruka grabbed my arm and lead me to the door after she had opened it to see who had knocked on it._

_Ruka:__ "Come on lover boy you've got a wedding to go to."_

_Takuma:__ "Right I just feel sorry for Senri..."_

_We all had to laugh at that and then Kain headed off to get to his spot next to Kaito which surprised me since Kaito normally hated vampire's and yet he was willing to be in one. I guess it was because of Ichiru who he was dating at the time and because of Zero who was Ichiru's twin brother. The only way to tell them apart was by there hair Zero kept his short while Ichiru let his grow so it was down to his shoulders. I sighed and was surprised to see Rido standing there waiting for me and he just smiled at me and I took my place next to him. Then the music began and Kaname headed down the isle and then Ichiru took off followed by Aido after a few seconds and then Ruka followed after him. Then Yuki followed after her and then Maria followed them down the isle and took up he position up there next to Yuki. Then the music changed and Rido held out his arm and I smiled and took it and then he lead me down the isle and I blushed seeing Senri decked out in a black tux. I could see Senri blush a bright red when he saw me as did a few other's who were sitting in the chairs around us I smiled at him and noticed that Zero, Kaito, Kain, Rima, Sayori, and Seiren where all standing up there with him smiling at me as well. Then when we got to the alter Rido gave me up and then went and sat down with his wife while Senri lead me up to the alter. Then the precher began by having everyone quiet down so he could begin the ceremony and then the crowning ceremony afterwords._

_Precher:__ "__Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki in holy matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_

_He waited a few moments but all he got was silence since everyone was happy for us and wanted us to be married since we brought out the best in each other._

_Precher:__ "I understand that these two had a hard and rocky path that was full of pain and suffering, however these two were able to get through it, and are here before me today to wed still fully in love with each other and maybe more than they did when they started out."_

_Takuma:__ "That is true."_

_Precher:__ "Alright now its time for the vows Takuma would you like to start?"_

_Takuma:__ "Yes. I, Takuma, take you, Senri, to be my husband, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_

_Precher:__ "Its your turn now Senri."_

_Senri:__ "Right. I, Senri, take you, Takuma, to be my husband, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_

_Precher:__ "Alright the rings..."_

_Takuma:__ "I Takuma give you Senri this ring an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."_

_Precher:__ "Senri."_

_Senri:__ "I Senri give you Takuma this ring an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."_

_Then we turned to the unity candle and smiled at each other as we both took hold of the lighter and placed it over the wick of the candle and light it together. _

_Precher:__ "I hope that the two standing before me will live long and happy lives until the end of there days and I pray that nothing will happen to them. So b__y the power vested in me by the State of Tokyo, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom."_

_Senri pulled me to him and I blushed looking up at him and then he brought my face to his and kissed me making everyone stand up hoopoing and hallering. _

_Precher:__ "I present to you Mr. and Mr. Ichijo."_

_We smiled at everyone however we only had a few moments since we had to do the crowning ceremony before anyone decide to stop us so a long red velvet cape was placed over me. We both turned to the preacher who had both crowns beside him being held on two velvet cushions carried by two young boys. _

_Peacher:__ "Sir, is your Majesty's willing to take the Oath?"_

_Takuma:__ "I am willing."_

_Senri:__ "I am willing."_

_The Preacher shall started asking us some questions and we answered each one while having a book in our hands, answered eveone severally as followed._

_Preacher__: "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of all the Tokyo regins, and of your Possessions and the other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"_

_Takuma__: "I solemnly promise so to do."_

_Senri:__ "I solemnly promise so to do."_

_Preacher:__ "Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"_

_Takuma__: I will."_

_Senri:__ "I will."_

_Preacher:__ "Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel?"_

_Takuma:__ "I solemnly promise so to do."_

_Senri:__ "I solemnly promise so to do."_

_The preacher nodded to us and placed the crowns onto our heads and they seemed to glow a little and everyone looked at us shocked and surprised. Our tattoo's changed a little and they each had a small crown over them which really surprised us since it had never happened before._

_Preacher:__ "It seems you two are the rightful heirs to this throne now stand up and sit down on your throne's and afterwords we shall finish your wedding ceremony."_

_We nodded and got up and went to our thrones and sat down in them and the everyone got up and came before us and knelt down in front of us making us blush._

_Everyone:__ "We persent ourselves to you our wonderful kings and hope that you will rule justly and kindly upon us all."_

_Takuma and Senri:__ "We shall so long as you follow the rules that are set forth."_

_Everyone:__ "We shall."_

_Takuma:__ "Then you may rise..."_

_Senri:__ "...and allow us to finish our wedding."_

_They nodded and stood up and then we stood up from our chairs and headed to the ballroom after having the people who brought in the velvet cape take it back. Then we all had a wonderful time hanging out with everyone and this time we didn't mind being seperated because we knew that we wouldbe together for the rest of our lives. We also knkew that no one would be able to tear us apart now that the crowns had accepted us and when Yuki tried to take it off it wouldn't come off for her._

_Yuki:__ "Wow I guess only you two can take off your crowns now..."_

_Takuma:__ "Probably they were magiced a long time ago by someone very close to Shiro and Dimitri."_

_Yuki:__ "Cool I wonder what it was like back in those days."_

_Kaname:__ "Don't we all it was a much simpler time back then, oh and welcome to the family Takuma."_

_Yuki:__ "Huh?"_

_Takuma:__ "Oh yea that's right."_

_Kaname:__ "Senri is my cousin and since Takuma married him..."_

_Yuki:__ "Ah! Then that makes him your cousin as well!"_

_Kaname:__ "Yep."_

_Rido:__ "And now I have two sons I can be proud off."_

_Sayori:__ "So you wont be running things behind the scenes?"_

_Rido:__ "Nope I learned my lesson about that a loooong time ago."_

_Takuma:__ "Yea Shiro gave him a good yelling at for trying something like that long ago."_

_We all started laughing while Rido blushed and then my new mom walked over and smiled at us all happily she had changed a lot since Rido had come back home to stay. She looked more her age and she treated Senri more like her child than she had before which made us all really happy. Ever since Rido came back it was like everything had fallen into place Senri finally had someone he could really love, I got to have a real family, and dad and mom got back together. I was also hopeing that my own grandfather would see the error of his ways and join us since it seemed peaceful with everyone gathering around and just talking and having fun. I knew that it was going to get harder from here on out since we would be making more laws to bring about peace. We were even coming up with some ideas at the party but the girls cut in and pulled all of us onto the dance floor._

_Yuki:__ "Chat later right now its Takuma and Senri's wedding/crowning ceremony night so have fun and enjoy!"_

_We all started laughing but did as she sugested and had fun with everyone and Senri pulled me onto the dance floor and started dancing with me. Then came the slow dance and Senri pulled me close to him and we litterally danced the night away and we pretty much also slept the day away. When we woke up the day after the wedding we both got up and stretched since we were both a little sore from dancing all night and from doing the wedding and the crowning ceremony. I was really happy just to be able to be with Senri for the whole day since we would be cleaning up the decorations we used for the party. Then we sat down and eat breakfast and then I headed out and smiled at the land surrounding the house. It was all really beautiful and I started walking around the house and I smiled but then something caught my eyes and when I looked closer I noticed that it was a huge rose garden. I was surpised to see it and it looked like someone had been taking care of it daily I was really happy about that I hated seeing things killed just because they couldn't protect themselves or because they couldn't help themselves. I knew that I would probably be spending more time in the garden than I normally would have._

_Senri:__ "Takuma! Where are you?!"_

_Takuma:__ "Around back Senri!"_

_I saw him before he saw him before he saw me which made me smile at him and he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. _

_Senri:__ "Somehow I knew this would be here but I didn't think it would be this big."_

_Takuma:__ "I know he loved roses but to have still alive after all this time I wonder who was taking care of it..."_

_Senri nodded and kissed my neck smiling__ and I smiled up at him knowing that I was going to have to get used to this since we were now married. However I didn't expect us to have our own home to so it was all a little over-whelming for me but it was almost like Senri knew that and took it a little bit at a time and I loved him for that. Then we headed back inside and I sighed knowing this place was to big for us and I looked at Senri but he seemed to like it just being us for right now. _

_Takuma:__ "Senri what do you think we should do now?"_

_Senri:__ "Hmm we could probably use some staff and I'm sure some people could use some jobs, and..."_

_Takuma:__ "And what Senri what is it that you want love?"_

_Senri:__ "Well I'd like a..."_

_I smiled at him trying to encourage him to tell me what it was that he would want from me and that's when I realized something and I walked over to him and hugged him._

_Takuma:__ "You want a child don't you Senri?"_

_He blushed a bright red and I thought that he looked really cute and I smiled at him and pulled back a little and then leaned up kissed him. Then I pulled back still smiling at him knowing that he had been thinking what I had been about it being a little too empty in our new home._

_Senri:__ "Taku..."_

_Takuma:__ "If its alright with you I would love to have a child with you my love."_

_Senri litterally looked at me completely shocked and it took a while for it to sink in and when it did he looked and me and smiled and I couldn't help but to smile at him blushing. Then he bent down and surprised me by picking me up but then I remembered something and Senri felt that and stopped since he had been walking towards the stairs leading to our room._

_Takuma:__ "We'd better lock up before we do anything we don't want any unexpected visitor's."_

_Senri:__ "Right."_

_So he placed me down on the floor and we walked around the house closing and locking up everything and then once that was down I headed to the staircase to head upstairs. However Senri had a different idea and picked me up bridal style making me grab onto his neck. _

_Takuma:__ "Senri!"_

_He just smiled at me and headed up the stairs and I just shook my head at him knowing how excited he was about this since I knew how it much it meant to him to have someone he could raise with his husband/wife. _


End file.
